Cancer must be preserved
This is a list of episodes of Y-Guy. Overview Season 0: Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1997-1999) Like The Fairly Oddparents, My Life As A Teenage Robot, ChalkZone and Tj's World, Y-Guy originally started on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Season 1 (2000) Season 2 (2001) Season 3 (2002) Season 4 (2003-2004) 'Season 5' (2004) 66:Villians Day/ New Friend: We take a look at the average day in the life of Crazville's villians/Gum becomes Y-Guy's new best friend, but Mango attempts to get him back. (Airdate: 6/11/04) 67: Alternativity/Summer: The gang connect in a dream realm that takes them to an alternate universe where all of them are 80-year old dancers/Y-Guy tries to cope with the summer heat. (Airdate: 6/18/04) 68: Pizzaoreom&m Extreme/Catchy Tune: Cool Dude makes a "Pizzaoreom&m", consisting of three foods that are circles, which he thinks is the best thing in the world/Mango enlists the help of Professor Zing-Whatt when he becomes addicted to a jingle from a soda commercial. (Airdate: 6/25/04) 69: Weeeenk/Computer Chaos: Y-Guy and Mango create a "secret wink", which turns out to be a murderous sign, and they end up in prison, so they have to contact the rest of the gang to save them/Cool Dude's computer gets a virus after he "accidentally" smashes it with a hammer. (Airdate: 7/2/04) 70:Mango Cop 1:Respect My Authority: We take a look at Mango's graphic novel, which stars a detective named "Mango Cop", who tries to solve recent disappearances in a town. (Airdate: 7/9/04) 71: Potato Potato Tomato Tomato/ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-Guy: Gum causes chaos when he is asked to go grocery shopping/Y-Guy is going through "letter corruption", a type of puberty that causes him to change through various letters of the alphabet. (Airdate: 7/16/04) 72: Awkward Aiuweyroiuwerh in: I Have No Friends/Mr. Stapler and the Staple of Doom: We see an average day in the life of Awkward/TBA (Airdate: 8/13/04) 73: That One Episode that Aired: Mango makes a mini movie, and the full episode is just his movie. (Airdate: 9/8/04) 74: Directed by Mrs. Roop/Super Sports: Mrs. Roop discovers that the crew who makes her favorite show, The Barber, are currently seeking new writers and are organizing a contest for it. Seeing this as a ticket to leave Crazville, she gathers up the students from her class and films an episode she wrote herself/TBA (Airdate: 9/23/04) 75: TBA (Airdate: 10/8/04) 77: TBA (Airdate: 10/8/04) 78: TBA. (Airdate: 10/22/04) 79: BA (Airdate: 10/30/04) 80: TBA (Airdate: 11/19/04) 81: TBA (Airdate: 12/3/04) 82: The Strange Change: When Y-Guy and Mango wake up in each-other's bodies and Hearty and Cool Dude wake up in each-other's bodies, they all know something's going on, but their biggest shock is: Gum has woken up in Carrotstein's body. (Airdate: 12/11/04) 83: TBA (Airdate: 12/11/04) 'Season 6' (2005) 84:RACK vs. Carrotstein/ Nose Arose: RACK is sick of being payed less than minimum wage, so he gets into a fight with Professor Carrotstein/ The nose from "No Nose Knows No" returns to annoy the gang (Airdate: 3/4/05) 85:Zing-Bot/The Beez: Professor Zing-Whatt creates a robot clone of herself, but it tries to kill Y-Guy and the gang/Y-Guy and Gum accidentally unleash a swarm of bees into Crazville (Airdate: 3/11/05) Title Parody: The Birds 86:The Search for More Money/Heated Discussion: TBA (Airdate: 3/18/05) 87: TBA (Airdate: 3/25/05) 88: TBA (Airdate: 3/26/05) 89: Grave Diggers/Skeletons: The gang try to dig up graves, attempting to find their ancestors, to bring them back to life/The gang's grave digging goes wrong when they awake evil skeletons who cause havoc in Crazville (Airdate: 4/15/05) 90: TBA (Airdate: 4/22/05) 91: TBA. (Airdate: 4/30/05) 92: TBA (Airdate: 5/6/05) 93: TBA (Airdate: 5/7/05) 94: TBA (Airdate: 5/14/05) 95: TBA(Airdate: 6/3/05) 96: TBA (Airdate: 6/24/05) 97: TBA (Airdate: 7/15/05) 98: TBA. (Airdate: 7/22/05) 99: TBA (Airdate: 8/5/05) 100: Crazville's Party: TBA. (Airdate: 8/12/05) 'Season 7' (2006) 101: TBA. (Airdate: 1/14/06) 102:TBA (Airdate: 1/28/06) 104: TBA (Airdate: 2/10/06) 105: TBA (Airdate: 3/3/06) 106: TBA (Airdate: 3/3/06) 107: TBA (Airdate: 3/10/06) 108: TBA (Airdate: 3/31/06) 109: TBA (Airdate: 4/7/06) 110: TBA (Airdate: 4/14/06) 111: TBA. (Airdate: 4/29/06) 112: TBA .(Airdate: 5/6/06) 113: TBA (Airdate: 5/6/06) 114:: TBA (Airdate: 5/26/06) 115: TBA (Airdate: 6/3/06) 116: TBA (Airdate: 6/17/06) 117:TBA 'Season 8' (2007) 118: TBA. (Airdate: 5/5/07) 119: TBA (Airdate: 7/7/07) 120: TBA (Airdate: 7/14/07) 121: TBA (Airdate: 7/20/07) 122: TBA. (Airdate: 9/7/07) 121: TBA (Airdate: 10/5/07) 123: TBA (Airdate: 10/12/07) 124: Return of The Internet King: TBA (Airdate: 10/19/07) 125: TBA (Airdate: 10/26/07) 126: TBA (Airdate: 11/3/07) 127: TBA (Airdate: 11/10/07) 128: TBA (Airdate: 11/17/07) 129: TBA (Airdate: 11/24/07) 130: TBA (Airdate: 12/1/07) 131: TBA (Airdate: 12/8/07) 132: TBA (Airdate: 12/14/07) 133: H TBA (Airdate: 12/14/07) 'Season 9' (2008) 134: TBA (Airdate: 5/2/08) 135: TBA (Airdate: 5/9/08) 136: TBA. (Airdate: 5/15/08) 137: TBA (Airdate: 6/13/08) Title Parody: 'Forrest Gump 138: TBA (Airdate: 6/13/08) 139: TBA (Airdate: 6/20/08) 140: TBA (Airdate: 6/27/08) 141: Mango Cop ll: More Mango Cop: Mango's new Mango Cop book tells the story of Mango Cop's favorite show's stars mysteriously disappearing: sounds like a case for Mango Cop. (Airdate: 7/4/08) 142: TBA (Airdate: 8/9/08) 143: TBA (Airdate: 9/6/08) 144: TBA (Airdate: 9/13/08) 145: TBA (Airdate: 9/20/08) 146: TBA (Airdate: 9/27/08) 147: TBA (Airdate:12/6/08) 148: : TBA (Airdate: 12/12/08) 149: TBA. (Airdate: 12/13/08) 150: TBA (Airdate: 1/2/09) 'Season 10 (2009) 151: TBA (Airdate: 4/10/09) 152:Tsunami Trouble/TBA: TBA (Airdate: 4/17/09) Trivia: 'The episode "Tsunami Trouble" did not air in reruns in 2011 due to the Japanese Earthquake and Tsunami of 2011. In fact, this episode was banned in Japan due to it featuring a tsunami. 153: TBA (Airdate: 4/25/09) 154: TBA (Airdate: 5/8/09) 155: TBA (Airdate: 5/10/09) 156: TBA (Airdate: 5/16/09) 157: TBA (Airdate: 7/3/09) 158: TBA (Airdate: 7/10/09) 159: Fear It: A dark spirit is rampaging through Crazville, and causing extreme fear in the citizens. The gang hear about it and try to fight it, but are too scared of it. Now it's up to Zing-Whatt to save everyone from eternal darkness and nightmares. (Airdate: 7/18/09) '''Trivia: '''This episode was banned in a few countries due to its extremely scary nature. Latin America banned it, as at gave a few children nightmares that night. 160: TBA (Airdate: 7/25/09) 161: TBA (Airdate: 8/1/09) 162:: TBA (Airdate: 8/8/09) 163: TBA (Airdate: 8/15/09) 164: TBA (Airdate: 9/4/09) 165: TBA. (Airdate: 9/18/09) 166: TBA (Airdate: 9/25/09) 167: TBA (Airdate: 9/25/09) '''Trivia: '''This is the last episode of Y-Guy to air before Nickelodeon completely rebrand its channel and its sister channels on September 28, 2009. 'Season 11 (2010) 168: TBA (Airdate:1/9/10) Trivia: '''This is the first episode of Y-Guy to air after Nickelodeon completely rebrand its channel and its sister channels on September 28, 2009. 169: (Airdate: 1/16/10) 170: TBA (Airdate: 2/19/10) 171: TBA (Airdate: 2/20/10) 172: TBA (Airdate: 2/27/10) 173: TBA (Airdate: 6/11/10) 174: TBA (Airdate: 6/18/10) 175: TBA (Airdate: 6/15/10) 176:: TBA (Airdate: 7/31/10) 177: TBA (Airdate: 8/6/10) 178: TBA (Airdate: 8/14/10) 179: TBA (Airdate: 8/20/10) 180: The Awkward Gender Change/The Guy With 4 Legs: Everyone in Crazville suddenly change genders, so now it's up to the gang to find out what caused this and stop it./ Mango meets his favorite DJ Idol. (Airdate: 8/27/10) 181: TBA (Airdate: 10/8/10) 182: TBA (Airdate: 10/15/10) 183: TBA (Airdate: 10/22/10) 184: TBA (Airdate: 10/29/10) Season 12 (2011) 185: TBA(Airdate:4/1/11) 186: TBA (Airdate: 4/8/11) 187:Robo/Scared of Scared: Y-Guy tests out one of Professor Zing-Whatt's new machines to make him a robot, however a glitch in the machine causes him to become an evil robot/Mango has a nightmare, and everything in it suddenly comes to life the next day. (Airdate: 4/9/11) 188:Stuffed Pet Cemetary/TBA: Y-Guy, Mango, & Gum accidentally destroy Hearty's stuffed puppy, so they try to raise it from the dead./TBA (Airdate: 5/6/11) 189: TBA (Airdate: 5/13/11) 190: TBA (Airdate: 9/2/11) 191: TBA (Airdate: 9/9/11) 192: TBA (Airdate: 9/16/11) 193: TBA (Airdate: 10/14/11) 194: TBA (Airdate: 10/21/11) 195: TBA (Airdate: 10/28/11) 196: TBA (Airdate: 10/29/11) 197: TBA (Airdate: 11/4/11) 198: TBA (Airdate: 11/11/11) 199: TBA (Airdate: 11/18/11) 200: TBA (Airdate: 11/25/11) 201: TBA (Airdate:11/26/11) Season 13 (2012-2013) '''NOTE: '''Only 4 episodes aired in 2012 due the crew focusing on working on Y-Guy: Back in Time 202: TBA (Airdate: 3/9/12) 203: TBA (Airdate: 3/16/12) 204: TBA (Airdate: 5/18/12) 205: TBA 206: Culture Shock: Y-Guy and Mango participate in a "Culture Feast", an eating contest in which participants eat exotic foods from around the globe. They end up eating too much and pass out, but when they awake, they find themselves in a strange country full of culturisims from various countries around the globe. (Airdate: 4/5/13) 207: TBA(Airdate: 4/12/13) 208: TBA (Airdate: 4/19/13) 209: TBA(Airdate: 4/26/13) 210: TBA (Airdate: 4/26/13) 211: TBA 212: TBA (Airdate: 5/24/13) 213:The Origins of Professor Carrotstein: Y-Guy and the gang are trapped by Professor Carrotstein while attempting to stop his latest evil plot. However, Carrotstein has to run some errands, so he runs off, leaving Y-Guy and his friends trapped in his lair. In order to pass the time, RACK decides to tell the gang how Carrotstein became evil. (Airdate: 6/8/13) 214:Mango Cop lll: Runnin' Out of Time (And Ideas): Mango's latest graphic novel shows Mango Cop after retirement, when the whole town suddenly needs his help from a mysterious villian named "Spoderman". (Airdate: 6/15/13) 215: TBA (Airdate: 6/22/13) 216: TBA(Airdate: 7/5/13) 217: TBA 218:That Thing/The Other Thing (2-Part Episode): TBA (Airdate: 7/20/13) 219: TBA (Airdate: 7/27/13) 220: TBA (Airdate: 8/2/13) 221: TBA. (Airdate: 11/2/13) 222: Bermuda Quest, Part 1: Y-Guy and the gang are recurited by Professor Zing-Whatt to go into the Bermuda Triangle and try to discover why ships and planes dissappear when going into it. Meanwhile, Professor Carrotstein and RACK go to the Bermuda Triangle as well, to find a ancient treasure which could help them rule the world. (Airdate: 11/9/13) 223: Bermuda Quest, Part 2: TBA (Airdate: 11/16/13) Season 14 (2014-2015) 224: TBA (Airdate: 8/9/14) 225:TBA (Airdate: 8/16/14) 226: TBA (Airdate: 8/23/14) 227: TBA (Airdate: 8/30/14) 228: TBA 229: TBA 230: TBA 231: TBA 232: TBA 233: TBA 234: The Mind of Mango/Laser Eye Surgery: Professor Zing-Whatt's new invention goes haywire, sending Y-Guy into Mango's brain/Y-Guy goes to get laser eye surgery, however, he doesn't know that Carrotstein is the surgeon... and he plans to use real lasers (Airdate: 3/6/15) 235: Ant Attack/Caught on Camera: Ants are sick of being stepped on all the time, so they form an army which only the gang can stop/The gang attempt to make a comedy skit to win $500 on a new comedy show, Caught on Camera (Airdate: 3/20/15) 236: Feet/Chewing Gum: Awkward tries to prove that feet are the most important part of the body/Gum tries to rescue his cousins from a convenyance store (Airdate: 4/11/15) 237: Forever and Never/Brick Face: Gum accidentily destroys time, creating ultimate chaos/Y-Guy becomes the new cartoonist for the school paper. (Airdate: 4/17/15) 238:Y-Guy's Choice: 6 years after the events of the show, the gang are now in college and have gone their separate ways. Y-Guy, who is miserably unsatisfied with his college life, wants things to go back to as they were 6 years ago. With the aid of his past self and Professor Carrotstein, the trio successfully rewrite time and make the year 2012 go in an infinite loop. However, realizing that this loop is making everyones' lives miserable, Y-Guy must reconcile with his friends and learn to do the thing he avoided for so long: to grow up. (Airdate: 4/24/15) '''Series Finale Specials 1: A Pretty Average Halloween: Fearing that once people become 13, they become too old to go trick or treating, Y-Guy and the gang attempt to make the most of their last Halloween. However, their plans are interrupted by Awkward, who is leading a gang that intends on stealing candy from various children, and Professor Carrotstein, who accidentally brings the dead back to life while attempting to make his Halloween costume. (Airdate: 10/27/2001) TBA Shorts TBA Cancelled Episodes Y-Wars: A 45-minute special parodying the events of "A New Hope" and "The Empire Strikes Back", with Y-Guy and the rest as Star Wars characters. '''Reason For Cancellation: '''Nickelodeon didin't want to air the episode because they feared they would get sued by Lucasfilm (The creators of Star Wars), causing Y-Guy to be cancelled for a few months due to short of money. The episode was finished though, and was released on Youtube as "The Lost Episode" by the co-creator Rob on July 26, 2007. So far, it has been watched 4.5 million times. '''Suppposed to Air: '''September 8, 2000, as the Season Two Premire.